


Home for Wandering Souls

by Vanitelamort



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Abuse mentioned, Homeless AU, I just like writing stories, I'm not good at tags, Light Leeon, M/M, backstories, homeless!hwanwoong, i'm not sure, maybe more pairings, other things, rape mentioned, suicidal tendencies mentioned, trust fund kid!Keonhee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23897821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanitelamort/pseuds/Vanitelamort
Summary: Wandering souls. The name given to those without a home. With no family or friends. It was just a name so those with homes, with loved ones, could forget that the homeless exist. Wandering souls had a poetic edge to it, romanticising the idea."Let me help you," the man offered. Hwanwoong was taken aback, uncertainty filling his mind."I don't need help," he retorted. "I'm fine, just move out the way.""No," the man was stubborn. "You're sick. Let me help you, at the very least, let me take you to the hospital."Hwanwoong shook his head. "I don't want to go to the hospital.""Then come with me," the man smiled. "My name is Lee Keonhee. What's yours?"Hwanwoong sighed. "Yeo Hwanwoong.""Pleased to meet you, Hwanwoong. Come with me."
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo & Son Dongju | Xion, Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion, Kim Youngjo | Ravn & Lee Keonhee, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Lee Keonhee, Lee Seoho & Yeo Hwanwoong, Lee Seoho/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 16
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

Wandering souls. The name given to those without a home. With no family or friends. It was just a name so those with homes, with loved ones, could forget that the homeless exist. Wandering souls had a poetic edge to it, romanticising the idea.   
Hwanwoong let out a sigh as he picked at the day-old bread given to him by one of those soup vans. He shivered as his jacket failed its one purpose of protecting him from the cold. He needed a new one, it was about time he stopped by the local shelter and rummaged through the donations, not that there were many around this time of year. Jackets didn't really start turning up until the end of winter.   
He needed to find somewhere warmer. The shelter was warm but the volunteers weren't the kindest and it wasn't worth losing what precious belongings he had. He didn't have the money for the internet cafe. Dumpster diving would take his mind off the cold and if luck was on his side he would find something better than the bread and soup given to him.   
Hwanwoong let out another sigh as he stood up. Moving would keep him warm and at the moment, it was the only thing he could do. Head down, hands in his pocket, he began walking. Frigid air blew against him making him shiver. He stopped at a cafe, looking through the window and wondering if he could hide from the cold in there. He kicked that idea from his mind, no way they wouldn't tell him to get lost the moment he entered. He looked homeless, probably smelt it too. He couldn't remember his last shower.   
He walked away. Or tried too as he was blocked by a taller man.   
"Excuse me," he said softly but the man didn't move.  
"You don't look well," he said. Hwanwoong frowned. Though it was true, he didn't feel well but he had been doing well ignoring it.   
"Excuse me," he said again, louder and more assertive. He just wanted to leave, not caring about the whims of a stranger.  
"Let me help you," the man offered. Hwanwoong was taken aback, uncertainty filling his mind.   
"I don't need help," he retorted. "I'm fine, just move out the way."  
"No," the man was stubborn. "You're sick. Let me help you, at the very least, let me take you to the hospital."  
Hwanwoong shook his head. "I don't want to go to the hospital."  
"Then come with me," the man smiled. "My name is Lee Keonhee. What's yours?"  
Hwanwoong sighed. "Yeo Hwanwoong."  
"Pleased to meet you, Hwanwoong. Come with me."  
Hwanwoong reluctantly followed Keonhee. If anything, this could mean a bed for the night, a hot shower and if he was lucky, a newer jacket. Worse case scenario, he tried not to think about it. He lacked trust in other people but at the same time, he gave in easily to his hope.  
Keonhee led Hwanwoong to an apartment building, taking him inside to the elevator. Hwanwoong hummed softly at the warmth of the building. He saw out of the corner of his eye Keonhee smiling at him. Keonhee pressed the top button before leaning against the elevator as it made its way up.   
Hwanwoong fidgeted with the loose hemming of his jacket, making it worse. Finally they reached the top floor. Hwanwoong followed Keonhee as he walked down the hall to a white door. Keonhee pulled out keys and unlocked the door, moving aside to let Hwanwoong inside.   
Hwanwoong walked in and was taken aback by the others, he hadn't expected other people. Two guys were playing racing games on the tv. A younger man was sitting at the kitchen island, looking boredly at his phone and another man, older, was cooking. The younger man was the only one to look up at him.  
"Youngjo, Keonhee brought home a stray," he said, his tone nonchalant as if this was a common occurrence. The man who was cooking looked over at Hwanwoong. He smiled and Hwanwoong swore his heart stopped.   
"Hi," the man said.   
Hwanwoong went to say hi back when dizziness hit him. Keonhee grabbed him, keeping him up.   
"Not well?" The man asked, the question directed to Keonhee.  
"No, " Keonhee answered. "Come, we have a spare room you can use."  
Keonhee helped Hwanwoong through the apartment, taking him to a bedroom and sitting him on the bed.  
"Is it ok for me to help you undress and use the shower? I don't want you slipping and cracking your head open on me," Keonhee smiled softly. Hwanwoong was reluctant to the idea but still agreed.   
Keonhee helped him strip down. Hwanwoong felt embarrassed but Keonhee kept chatting, trying his best to keep the mood light. Once naked, Keonhee led him to the connecting bathroom. He helped Hwanwoong shower. Hwanwoong enjoyed having the hot water wash over him, washing away months worth of grim. Keonhee gave him some shampoo and conditioner to use in his hair.   
Once cleaned, Hwanwoong stepped out of the shower and was handed a large fluffy towel to dry himself off. Keonhee disappeared for a bit as Hwanwoong returned to the bedroom. He sat on the bed with the large towel wrapped around him. Keonhee soon returned with clean clothes.  
"These might be a bit big on you but they should be comfy," Keonhee smiled. Hwanwoong took them gratefully and got dressed. He was given some underwear that were a fraction too big, a pair of sweatpants that he had to tighten the drawstrings off and an oversized long sleeve shirt. Keonhee helped him fold the sleeves up so he could see his hands.   
"Would you like something to eat?" Keonhee asked.  
"No thank you, I don't really feel hungry," Hwanwoong answered.   
"You should get some sleep then," Keonhee smiled.   
"Thank you."  
Keonhee's smile softened. "You don't need to."   
The taller man left the room. Hwanwoong got into the bed, feeling in heaven with how soft and comfy the mattress was. Sleep took him instantly.


	2. Chapter 2

Hwanwoong woke up hungry, it was dark. He got out of bed, wondering if anyone else would be awake. He wanted food but he didn't want to steal. Still he went to the kitchen, all the lights were off but the overhead light for the stove. One of the men from earlier was sitting at the kitchen island, typing away on a laptop.   
"Isn't that bad for your eyes?" Hwanwoong asked, making him look up.  
"Oh," he said, as if just realising the darkness. "You can turn the light on. Switch is just beside you."  
Hwanwoong looked to his right, seeing the switch and flicking it on. The kitchen's fluorescent flickering on, illuminating the large room. The man went back to typing, paying no mind to Hwanwoong. Hwanwoong stayed where he was, idling, not sure what to do. Minutes passed by before the man looked up at him again.   
"Are you ok?" He asked.  
"Um," Hwanwoong shied away a little. "I'm hungry," he said, his voice so quiet he wasn't sure if the man would have heard him.  
"Ah, come sit down. I'll heat you up some leftovers," the man patted the stool beside him before getting up and going to the fridge. Hwanwoong sat down and watched as the man made his way around the kitchen. Getting a container out of the fridge, serving it up into a bowl and sticking it in the microwave.  
"Keonhee said your name was Hwanwoong, right?" the man asked.   
"Oh yeah," Hwanwoong responded timidly.   
"I'm Kim Youngjo. I was once like you, a wandering soul before Keonhee found me. He's an amazing guy. I know that you might be having a hard time trusting us and that's ok, we'll be patient," Youngjo explained with a smile. "So don't feel like you need to pay us back in any way. We've all been in your position before Keonhee found us."  
"So everyone I saw earlier, you were all homeless?" Hwanwoong asked.  
"Each and every one of us but Keonhee. He's a trust fund kid. He doesn't understand homelessness but he is a kind soul and wants to help. He'll give you a choice in a few days. To stay or leave but know it's up to you. None of us will force you to stay nor will we force you to leave."  
The microwave beeped. Youngjo pulled out the bowl and stirred it before putting it back in for a little while longer.   
"Why does he do this? What's the catch?" Hwanwoong asked. Youngjo smiled.   
"I asked the same thing but there is none, not really. Not unless you stay and even then. I can't tell you anymore, not without delving into Keonhee's life and that's up to him to share," Youngjo explained. "I can only tell you my life story. If you want to hear."  
Hwanwoong shrugged. "Why not? It's been a long time since I've truly talked to someone."  
Youngjo smiled. The microwave dinged. Youngjo took the food out and put it in front of Hwanwoong with some chopsticks. He dug in and hummed happily at how delicious it was.   
"I've been living here for about 4 years now. Keonhee, he found me at my absolute lowest. I was addicted to heroin, living off the streets and turning tricks just for the next high," he rolled up his shirt sleeve, showing Hwanwoong healed and fading track marks. "I was set to meet a john and in walks this 18 year old boy, dressed too rich for the area. Told me he wanted to help me and I told him to fuck off. That I didn't need his charity. So he offered me a deal, one month. I have to live here with him for an entire month, he has all the control over my drugs and if I last the month and if I chose to, I could leave and he would give a large sum of money. For someone desperate for it I figured why not. I thought 'Awesome, free drugs'. Of course, it wasn't that simple. He purposely gave me less and less over the first week, eventually switching to a different drug that gave a longer lasting high until he also tapered that off. It was a nightmare, the withdrawal. I almost killed myself, if he hadn't stopped me. Almost killed him too but he somehow managed to avoid that. I don't remember it all that much, just how horrible it felt," Youngjo paused. Letting Hwanwoong take in all that was said.   
"What happened after the month was up?" Hwanwoong asked.   
"I was still having bad withdrawal symptoms but I was smart enough to know that if I stayed, he would help me. So I stayed, I didn't want to go back to the streets. Almost a year the withdrawal symptoms lasted, even now I still suffer from some. Insomnia, anxiety, depression and occasionally trouble concentrating. I am on medication to help and it does, but what helps the most is living here, the support I am given, and the new family I gained. Hwanwoong, if you were to ask me, when Keonhee asks if you will stay for a month, take the offer. You will either find a family with us or you'll have enough money to survive on while you get back on your feet," Youngjo said with a soft smile.   
Hwanwoong stayed quiet, slowly eating his food and thinking about what Youngjo had told him. Youngjo walked over back to his laptop and sat down. Another word was not spoken between the two. The only sounds were Hwanwoong's muted chewing and Youngjo typing. Hwanwoong looked over a couple of times, wondering what Youngjo was up to. He was writing something, Hwanwoong couldn't tell exactly what. Youngjo side glanced at him before smiling.  
"Curious cat?" He asked. Hwanwoong looked away, trying to make himself small out of embarrassment.   
"Hey, it's ok. You just had to ask," Youngjo said softly.   
Hwanwoong looked back at him, growing a small amount of confidence.  
"What are you typing?" He asked quietly.  
"It's a story, loosely based on my life. My therapist said it might be a good way to get out bad memories and to process them," Youngjo explained. "Everyone in this house has a story and we're all doing things to deal with the memories the best we can. They'll answer you if you ask them, don't feel like you need to walk on eggshells, don't feel like you need to shy away. We'll all tell you our stories and we hope you will become comfortable to tell us yours."  
"Youngjo," Hwanwoong said softly. "No matter what do you think I'll be accepted by everyone here?"  
"To an extent. Sometimes, it can depend. Keonhee once brought home a pedophile. We can't accept people like that for obvious reasons. As much as we want to help everyone, we also want to protect Keonhee. He saved us but he trusts people too easily. He wants to help everyone he comes across."   
Hwanwoong hesitated. "Can I tell you something? Without you telling the others, just yet."  
"Of course," Youngjo smiled softly, waiting patiently for Hwanwoong to speak again.  
"I've been on the streets since I was 15," Hwanwoong spoke in a quiet voice. Almost scared to tell Youngjo what he wanted to say. Youngjo just waited, not rushing him in any way.  
"My parents kicked me out when they found me with this guy I was kinda dating. I thought we were dating but I think he just saw it as fooling around. They weren't happy to find out their son was gay."  
"Thank you for telling me this. You shouldn't be afraid to tell the others. None of them will judge for it. They don't judge me for it," Youngjo said, offering an encouraging smile. Hwanwoong smiled back, tears pricking his eyes as for the first time ever he felt he could be accepted. He brought his hands to his face as he began crying. He felt Youngjo pull him into a hug, stroking his hair softly.  
"It's ok," Youngjo said with a calm voice. "Let it all out. It'll help you feel better."  
Hwanwoong grasped onto Youngjo's shirt, crying into his chest as all the emotions he kept locked away just came out of him like a flood. It was overwhelming, something he had never felt before because he could never let himself feel it before. He cried until no more tears would come out. He let Youngjo go, Youngjo releasing his own grip on the smaller man.  
"Thank you," Hwanwoong said quietly.  
"You don't need to thank me. We are all here for you if you need help. If you need time we will give that to you, if you need a shoulder to cry on we'll give to you," Youngjo spoke softly, tilting Hwanwoong's face upwards.  
"You just need to ask," he said with a smile. Hwanwoong smiled weakly back.   
"I think at the moment, I need sleep," Hwanwoong sighed, tiredness all but consuming him. He needed to get back to the bed.  
"Let me help you, you look like you could drop any moment."  
Youngjo helped Hwanwoong back to his bedroom, getting him to bed and tugging him in.   
"I hope you sleep well Hwanwoong. It was nice to meet you."  
"You too," Hwanwoong yawned. Youngjo gave one last smile before switching the lights off and leaving. Hwanwoong stared out into the darkness, wondering if this really could mean a change in his life. He wanted to hold onto that hope, to not give into his pessimism. He closed his eyes, he wasn't sure how long he'll be able to have the bed but he hoped it would be for a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

Days went by quickly. Hwanwoong slowly learnt the names and routines of everyone in the apartment. Youngjo typically cooked, the nights he didn't they had takeaway. Dongju spent a lot of time on his phone, either in the kitchen or while snuggled up with Geonhak. Hwanwoong was curious about their relationship, they were close but didn't seem like a couple. Geonhak played a lot of games with Seoho. When he wasn't, he was working out instead. Seoho also worked out but not as much. Sometimes he was asleep on the couch or in his room. They both also had jobs, often leaving in a similar uniform. Keonhee on the other hand seemed to barely be in the apartment, constantly leaving and returning. The times when he was around, he happily chatted with everyone.   
Hwanwoong kept to himself, mostly sitting in the kitchen when Youngjo was cooking and watching the other. He could tell they were all waiting for him to approach them but he wasn't ready to yet. He couldn't tell if it was fear or just shyness, but he couldn't bring himself to talk. Youngjo was the only one to openly talk to him, sometimes telling him about what he's cooking, the steps he took and other times just asking questions about what Hwanwoong liked, hobbies and other stuff like that. Hwanwoong answered each one, finding more confidence in himself as the conversations kept going.   
The times Hwanwoong enjoyed the most was in the middle of the night. Everyone was asleep, asides for Youngjo on occasion but the older man didn't talk much. Just sat at the kitchen island typing. Hwanwoong used this time to watch movies on the television. He had almost 7 years without seeing new movies so at this point he was catching up. Small references the others made, were slowly beginning to make more sense to him. He had on a musical, something old that he had seen before but wanted to watch.   
Deeply invested into the movie, he barely registered when someone sat next to him. It wasn't until they threw a rug onto him did he finally notice them. Dongju was sitting next to him, sorting out a large blanket for the two to use.   
"Thank you," Hwanwoong said softly, sorting out the part that covered him.   
"Youngjo said I should join you, he saw me watching from the hallway," Dongju said as he looked at Hwanwoong.  
"Oh," was all Hwanwoong could think to say.   
"You don't mind?" Dongju asked.   
"No, I don't."  
The two went quiet, just watching the movie. They reacted together, Hwanwoong beginning to enjoy being around the younger man. When the movie finished, the two started talking. At first just about their favourite movies before Hwanwoong remembered what Youngjo had told him.   
"How did you end up here?" He asked.  
Dongju gave a soft, sad smile "I had hoped you would leave me to last," he admitted but he didn't hesitate to answer. "In my teens, I wasn't very smart. I ran with the wrong crowd and I alienated my family. I was kind of in this gang I suppose you could call it. I thought they were my friends, that in some weird way they cared about me. They didn't and they made that so obvious when they decided to give me to this guy as payment."  
Dongju seemed to be struggling as he started pulling at his fingers. Hesitating for a moment before he could continue.  
"That was the first time but it definitely wasn't the last. I had no one to save me as I was just passed around from person to person. I was just a toy to them, to do as they wished. It was about two years ago when Keonhee entered my life. I was essentially a slave, no way to escape, nowhere to go if I could and then suddenly my saviour turned up. If you could imagine, just this night club that doubled as a front for a crime organisation, I was being made to stay by the top guy's side cause he had long since made me his and in walks this guy, dressed too richly with what I thought were his bodyguards. In reality it was Youngjo and Geonhak. I don't really know why he was there, what connection he had with that group and I never asked because I don't want to know. When Geonhak saw me, this beaten frail young thing, he looked mad. Keonhee had to warn him, tell him to stand down. I don't know how he managed to but somehow I ended up with Keonhee. My so-called Master stated that Keonhee had bought me. I kind of just expected him to use me just as all the others had but he didn't. He gave me a choice, to live in this place for a month and at the end I get to choose living here or money. Otherwise my other option was to leave with nothing. I had nowhere to go, no one else to turn to, so I stayed. I pretty much expected them to use me, but they all gave me space, waited until I was ready to talk," Dongju smiled. "Keonhee even tracked down my twin for me. I was able to see my family again. Geonhak helped me a lot, let me lean on him. I think if he hadn't been here, it might not have been the same. He really helped me through all of my recovery. Obviously I owe Keonhee but I feel I own Geonhak more."  
"Are you two a couple?" Hwanwoong asked. Dongju laughed.  
"God no, neither of us have interest in men but once you hear his story, you'll understand why we have this sort of platonic relationship," Dongju answered with a smile.   
"Thank you for telling me all of that," Hwanwoong smiled back.  
"It's kind of how it works here. Keonhee says it's sort of a form of therapy and a way for us all to trust one another."  
Hwanwoong hummed softly, thinking for a moment before speaking once more.   
"I think I'm more fortunate compared to you and Youngjo. I managed to avoid the lure of drugs and I was lucky enough to never be used like you, though I had many close calls. My parents kicked me out at 15, couldn't stand the idea of having a gay son and I haven't heard from them since. Seven years I've been on the street. It's not been easy."  
"It never is," Dongju offered up empathetically.   
"I kept wanting to die," Hwanwoong pulled his sleeve up, showing the collection of scars he gave himself. "I tried but I couldn't. Eventually I got some comfort from the pain I inflicted on myself. Whenever I could find something sharp, something I could clean usually with fire."  
Dongju reached out, to touch Hwanwoong's arm but hesitated, looking up for permission. Hwanwoong didn't move to stop him, just giving a single nod. Dongju touched his scars softly, running his fingers along them. Hwanwoong shivered at the touch, not realising how sensitive he was to it. He could barely remember the last time someone had touched him in such a gentle way.   
"Keonhee will give you the offer soon," Dongju said softly. "Take it. Even if you decide to leave after the month is up, at the very least you will get something out of it."  
"Ok," Hwanwoong's voice was quiet but Dongju heard him, a small smile on his lips. He pulled away, letting Hwanwoong pull his sleeve back down.   
"Thank you for telling me your story," Hwanwoong said with a soft smile.  
"You don't need to thank me. Just make sure to ask Geonhak and Seoho for theirs, before you ask for Keonhee's. His story, his reasoning for doing all this is best left for last. I need to sleep now, Geonhak gets restless when I'm gone from bed for too long," Dongju got up. "Good night Hwanwoong."  
"Good night Dongju," Hwanwoong watched as Dongju left, disappearing down the hallway. Hwanwoong stayed up, putting on a new movie, lying down to watch it. He felt himself drifting to sleep.  
"Oh I heard this was a good movie," a voice woke him from his near slumber. Looking up, he was Keonhee leaning on the back of the lounge.   
"Youngjo-hyung said you've so far talked to him and Dongju, that's great to hear. I want you to get to know everyone," Keonhee smiled. "I was wondering if we could talk."  
Hwanwoong sat up and stretched.   
"Sure," he moved aside as Keonhee walked around the lounge and sat down beside him.   
"How long have you been on the street?" Keonhee asked.  
"I'm pretty sure it's been 7 years. I'm kinda going off the last movie I saw at the cinema," Hwanwoong admitted sheepishly.   
"That's a long time, if you're up to it, could you tell me what happened?" Keonhee's tone was gentle, not pushing or indicating that he was expecting any answer in return.   
"I was kicked out for being gay," Hwanwoong replied.   
"Oh, that's sad to hear. Have you not seen your family since?"  
Hwanwoong shook his head before remembering. "Once, but they didn't see me. I was tempted to approach them but I saw that they had a new baby. I guess they replaced me."  
"Oh, Hwanwoong," Keonhee pulled Hwanwoong into a hug. "Look, it's up to you but if you want I can track them down and see if they are willing to reconnect. But if you don't want to, even if it's just for now and you decide to change your mind later, I'll leave it."  
Hwanwoong sighed into Keonhee's chest before pulling away.   
"I don't know," was his reply.  
"That's ok. Now, I want to make you another offer. This one you have to decide now. I'm sure Youngjo and Dongju have mentioned it already. I want you to stay here for a month. You can go outside so long as it's with one of the others, I think Dongju and Youngj have plans to take you out shopping for new clothes. However, this will be your home for the month, you can't stay anywhere else. Once the month is up, you get the choice to leave and I'll help how I can, to get you a place to live and a job or you can live here. Be a part of this household. You can work if you want to or you can study, whatever you choose I will support it," Keonhee smiled.   
"Ok," Hwanwoong agreed in a quiet tone. "I'll stay."  
Keonhee's smile brightened tenfold. "Excellent. I should let you get back to your movie."  
Keonhee got up and waved Hwanwoong goodnight, stopping by Youngjo and giving a quick kiss before disappearing down the hall.   
"Are you two together?" Hwanwoong asked. Youngjo looked over at him and smiled.  
"Yeah, for almost two years now," he answered.   
"Hmm," Hwanwoong hummed, not overly sure what to say back. Youngjo just chuckled before going back to typing.   
Hwanwoong laid back down, restarting the movie and zoning out as it played.


	4. Chapter 4

It felt wrong to Hwanwoong as he looked at himself in the mirror, wearing clothes Dongju and Youngjo helped him buy. They suited him, fitting his small frame perfectly but it had been a long time since he had clothes that did fit him. They were comfortable and stylish and yet felt wrong. He wondered if it was because he wasn't used to them or even more likely because they were bought for him and weren't cheap. He tried not to overthink it, changing into another outfit. It was a tad on the bigger side and yet still suited him well. He changed again, and again, going through all his new clothes to see how they all looked. He definitely didn't hate any of them but still, just felt weird.   
Hwanwoong let out a sigh as he changed into his new pyjamas. They were blue with cartoon characters. He picked them out himself and felt incredibly cute in them, something he hadn't felt in a very long time. He finally left his room, heading out to the lounge room to watch more movies. It was late and everyone was asleep, even Youngjo. He sat down, covering himself with a thick blanket Dongju had left on the couch for him and put on a random movie.   
It was half way through the movie when the sound of the front door being opened made him jump out of his skin. Seoho came in, looking exhausted. Dumping his bag by the front door and kicking his shoes off. He didn't seem to notice Hwanwoong watching him as he went into the kitchen and rummaged through the freezer. He pulled out a pint of ice cream, walking over to the draws and got out a spoon before finally noticing Hwanwoong watching him. He got out a second spoon and walked over to the lounge, dropping down beside the younger man and handing over the second spoon.  
"I've had a long day," he said as he opened the ice cream up and dug his spoon in. He scooped up a large amount of ice cream before handing it to Hwanwoong. Confused at first, Hwanwoong eventually got himself a spoonful and handed it back.   
"Want to talk about it?" He asked.   
"Not particularly. I know Keonhee says we should be open with our troubles but I don't know if I can tonight. I'll just say, I thought she loved me. She claimed she did and yet her tongue was down the throat of some random arsehole," Seoho growled before devouring another spoon full. "Don't mention it to the others. I know they will shower me with support but at the moment, I just can't."  
Hwanwoong nodded, taking back the ice cream and getting himself another spoonful. The two remained silent as the movie continued to play, handing the ice cream back and forth.   
"Got another movie to watch?" Seoho asked. "Don't particularly want to sleep."  
"Sure," Hwanwoong smiled, switching on the next movie he had planned to watch. The ice cream container, now emptied, put on the coffee table in front of them. Seoho got under the blanket and snuggled up close to Hwanwoong. Hwanwoong was a bit weirded out at first, but he settled quickly, stroking the older man's soft blonde hair. There was an odd comfort, being this close to another man. Hwanwoong couldn't remember the last time, he was close to the others in the house but never had this much contact.   
By the end of the movie, Seoho had fallen asleep. His arm was wrapped around Hwanwoong's waist, holding him tightly. Hwanwoong shook his shoulder lightly to wake him up. Seoho looked up at him with heavy eyelids.  
"Oh," he said, pulling away from Hwanwoong. "Sorry."  
"It's ok," Hwanwoong responded quietly. "Haven't had a lot of contact like that in a while."  
Seoho sat up, smiling at Hwanwoong.   
"Yeah, I get that. I think I skip from relationship to relationship cause I need that sort of human contact," Seoho admitted. "Keonhee said it's not healthy, that I should give myself time to move past a break up before jumping into a new relationship. I just hate being alone."  
"Want to sleep in my room tonight?" Hwanwoong asked on impulse. He was enjoying being close to Seoho and didn't particularly want it to end. The older man looked at him surprised.   
"Sure," he said with a smile. "Let me get changed and I'll meet you in your room."  
The two got up, Seoho disappearing to his room while Hwanwoong went into his own and sat down on his bed, wondering if he had done the right thing asking the older man to sleep in here with him.   
Soon Seoho returned, smiling happily at Hwanwoong but still looking exhausted.   
"Are you sure?" He asked. Hwanwoong nodded. The two got into bed, Seoho snuggling up close to Hwanwoong, letting the smaller man wrap his arms around him and burying his face in Hwanwoong's chest.   
Hwanwoong was taken aback when the older man started sobbing quietly.   
"Are you ok?" He asked.   
"Sorry," Seoho responded, his voice muffled. "Just let me cry, if that's ok."  
Hwanwoong began stroking Seoho's hair, as he held him tightly. This seemed to make Seoho cry more, but Hwanwoong wasn't bothered. It seemed like the older man needed it and Hwanwoong was ok with giving him comfort if that's what he needed in that moment. Seoho soon fell asleep, Hwanwoong followed after him quickly.

The two kept this up for a week, not particularly letting any of the others know about it but Hwanwoong felt that Youngjo suspected something was up. Still, it didn't seem like a big deal. The two did nothing but snuggle while sleeping. It was comfortable, both seeking a small amount of affection from the others. Hwanwoong did feel himself longing for more but he was certain Seoho was straight so he kept those thoughts to himself.   
Hwanwoong was back in the lounge room one night, Seoho and Geonhak were both at work. Dongju was sleeping, Keonhee was out and Youngjo was typing away in the kitchen. Hwanwoong had a movie playing but found it hard to concentrate. Youngjo helped him the other day to buy a new mobile and since Seoho and him messaged each other constantly. Hwanwoong had to keep reminding himself that Seoho was at work which meant he couldn't message back constantly and yet this weird anxiety swelled inside of the shorter man. He kept unlocking and locking his phone, making a clicking noise each time.  
"Hwanwoong," Youngjo said, making Hwanwoong jump as he hadn't expected the other man to talk. He looked up, seeing Youngjo leaning on the sofa, peering down at him.  
"Yeah?" He asked.  
"Can I talk to you? About Seoho?"   
Hwanwoong sighed but sat up so Youngjo could walk around the sofa and sit down.   
"Why do you want to talk about Seoho?" Hwanwoong asked but he knew the answer.   
"I've noticed the two of you have been getting close lately. More specifically I have noticed him going into your room at night and typically leaving early in the morning. I have concerns about you both. It wasn't hard to get him to admit his girlfriend had been cheating on him and they've broken up, so I'm worried you've become the new person he's going to cling to. Seoho is a good person but a terrible boyfriend. He doesn't understand relationships and always makes the same mistakes. He'll demand affection but not offer any in return. I don't condone cheating but there is a reason all his exes have cheated. I just want you to be careful, you still have three weeks left and I don't want you to give up on Keonhee's help if something happens between you and Seoho," Youngjo explained, his tone calm and careful.  
Hwanwoong sighed. "We're not together. It's just been snuggling in bed but I would be lying if I said I didn't want more. Seoho, isn't he straight? I mean, is there really a chance that we would go further? I'm pretty sure I'll be ok."   
"Seoho doesn't particularly care about the gender of the person he's dating. He'll cling to anyone who is willing to show him affection. I'm not overly sure what his sexuality is because he's never said anything about it but I feel certain he isn't straight," Youngjo answered. "So if you think it won't go beyond snuggling, you're wrong. He'll eventually initiate something and given that you've been on the street for the past few years with no relationships, I worry you'll fall in head first and let him. I don't think a relationship together would be healthy for either of you."  
"Ok, I'll try to put a stop to the snuggling," Hwanwoong promised, not overly happy. Youngjo sighed as he placed a hand on Hwanwoong's shoulder.  
"I'm sorry, I want to believe that maybe you two could have a good relationship but I can't deny the pattern Seoho has and I don't want you to get hurt as a consequence."  
Hwanwoong forced himself to smile. "I understand, I really do."  
Youngjo tried to smile back but it didn't reach his eyes before he got up and went back to his laptop.   
Hwanwoong turned the movie off, deciding he didn't want to watch it anymore and went to his room. He checked his phone again, Seoho had finally messaged back.   
**Seoho** : Heading home soon.   
Hwanwoong sighed. He got into bed and hugged his knees, wondering what he should do. He knew the best option would be to listen to Youngjo, he knew Seoho the best but at the same time, Hwanwoong had such a longing to be with Seoho.   
**Hwanwoong** : Don't come to my room tonight. Youngjo told me I should put a stop to us.  
Hwanwoong anxiously waited for a reply. He never received one. He could hear from his room Seoho and Geonhak return home, along with Keonhee, judging by the fact his loud voice could easily be heard now. Hwanwoong laid down, hugging his pillow close as he listened to the voices. Slowly the house went quiet as Hwanwoong could hear movement and doors closing. Still Seoho didn't message him back. Immediate regret washed over Hwanwoong, he gritted his teeth against the impulse to message Seoho again or getting up and going to his room. He instead messaged Youngjo, feeling a panic attack coming on.   
**Hwanwoong** : I don't feel good.  
Youngjo was quick to come to his room, Keonhee following close behind.   
"Are you ok?" Youngjo asked, sitting on the edge of the bed. Keonhee sat on the other side.   
"Panic attack," he said. Hwanwoong nodded as his chest started feeling constricted. It had been a long time since he had felt this way but he recognised the feeling well.   
"Close your eyes, focus on the sound of my voice," Youngjo said, his voice calm and soothing. Hwanwoong did as he was told, focusing on the soft tones of Youngjo's voice.   
"Now, open your eyes and look at Keonhee. Focus on his face and give me three details."  
Hwanwoong again did as told and looked at Keonhee. The slightly older man smiled at him softly. Hwanwoong looked over his face, picking out details to say.   
"He has wide eyes," Hwanwoong said, making Keonhee's eyebrow rise up.   
"His lips are heart shaped and he has soft features."  
Keonhee's ear went pink. "Youngjo, I hate when you use me for grounding," he pouted.  
"How are you feeling now?" Youngjo asked, ignoring the pouting man.  
"A little better," Hwanwoong answered. "Would it be weird if I asked you both to stay the night? I don't want to be alone."  
"That's not weird. We'll be happy to stay," Keonhee smiled, Youngjo nodding in agreement. The two got into bed, holding Hwanwoong between them closely.   
"You're slowly becoming family. Whether you stay for just the next three week or stay indefinitely won't change that, we will always be here to help," Koenhee said softly, pulling Hwanwoong's head into his chest and stroking Hwanwoong's hair.  
"We promise," Youngjo added, nuzzling at the nape of Hwanwoong's neck. Hwanwoong smiled, settling in between the two men and enjoying their warmth. A wave of calm washing over him.


	5. Chapter 5

Another week went by before Hwanwoong spoke to Seoho again. Hwanwoong hadn't gone out of his way to avoid the other man, but it seemed that Seoho had instead. He was either working or in his room. Hwanwoong felt bad, like he had disrupted the other's life but Youngjo reassured him that it wasn't the case. He just had to wait for Seoho to be ready to talk, that the older man had realised what he was doing and needed time to reflect.   
Hwanwoong was in the lounge room, alone as everyone else was asleep. He was going through a couple more movies, almost a quarter through his list. It started to become a routine for him, to watch two movies, mostly alone but sometimes with Dongju, Keonhee or Youngjo, occasionally all three or just two. He was beginning to enjoy having a stable routine. There was comfort in the familiarity as the days went by, still, he had some anxiety from what had happened with Seoho.   
Hwanwoong was sitting on the edge of the sofa, watching an intense part of a movie when the front door opening made him scream. A confused Seoho walked in, staring at Hwanwoong wide-eyed.   
"I didn't think I was that scary," he quipped with a small smile. Hwanwoong snorted.   
"I didn't realise you weren't home. I thought everyone was asleep," he admitted. "And the movie is a bit intense right now. My fault for watching horror alone."  
Seoho chuckled as he closed the door. He kicked off his shoes, nudging them with his foot so they were against the wall and shrugged off his jacket, hanging it on the coat rack.   
"Hwanwoong, can we talk?" Seoho asked as he walked over to the kitchen.   
"Sure," Hwanwoong grabbed the remote and paused the movie. Seoho grabbed out a tub of ice cream and two spoons and walked over to Hwanwoong, sitting down beside the smaller man. He handed Hwanwoong a spoon before opening the tub and digging in.   
"I'm sorry for not messaging you back the other night. I got a bit upset when I got your message but Youngjo talked to me and explained why he told you to put a stop to us snuggling. I get it, it would have eventually led to more and I shouldn't put your one month deal in jeopardy for my own desires," Seoho passed Hwanwoong the ice cream.   
"That's…" Hwanwoong hesitated. "I didn't want to stop but I knew I had to listen to Youngjo. I have been thinking about it, you rush into relationships don't you?"  
Seoho nodded. "More than I like to admit. I don't let relationships grow, I kind of expect affection and love right off the bat. My therapist says it's because I'm desperate to fill a need that was never given to me as a child and because it was never given to me, I don't particularly know how to give it back."  
"Can I ask what your story is? How did you end up here?" Hwanwoong asked.   
Seoho smiled sadly, eating another spoonful of ice cream before answering.  
"I never met my dad, mostly because I was a product of rape. Mum was pretty much forced to care for me by her own parents, either look after me or risk being disowned. She did the bare minimum, pretty much kept me alive but never showed me affection. At some point, she met this other guy and married him. He was an arsehole, didn't care about me in the slightest and any time I did a single thing wrong, I would get beaten up. Of course, mum didn't care. I was just a reminder of a horrible night for her. My step-dad was also abusive to her, they were constantly fighting. Didn't even stop after they had a child. I hated the yelling and the pain and I wanted it all to stop. I had learned that fire was cleansing and being young, I didn't understand that it was destructive. My 7 year old logic thought if I set fire to the house, maybe it would rid it of the evilness that affected my family," Seoho paused, taking another scoop of ice cream as the corner of his eyes became wet.   
"My mum was at work. Step-dad was asleep on the couch so I decided to set fire to that first, it spread so fast. Even though he woke up, it consumed him and my god, the scream that came from him. I got scared and I ran out of the house, forgetting all about my baby brother. By the time the emergency services arrived, the house was consumed. It killed both my step-dad and brother. When my mum came home, she just broke down in a way I had never seen before. She screamed at me, asking why I couldn't have been the one to die instead. The fire was written off as an accident, my step-dad was a smoker so they thought he had fallen asleep with a lit cigarette. I never told anyone the truth. After that, we ended up at my grandparents. The situation was no different, I was ignored, mostly neglected and having to steal what food I could at night. My mum, she never recovered from what happened. On my fourteenth birthday, she decided she was going to take me somewhere. I had never done anything for my birthday so I was sort of excited, fucking naive bastard I was. She tried killing us both, held my hand as she jumped off a bridge. I somehow survived and ended up just living on the street until about three years ago. I survived mostly by dumpster diving, it's kind of sad how much good food is wasted but it was a godsend to me. Keonhee found me in one of the dumpsters, said he had heard something and was curious. He offered me a home, gave me that month deal and I took it. I had no reason not to. I didn't care what happened to me, so if he turned out to be a serial killer it would have been no big deal. Life or death meant so little to me. They were both just states of being. I'm glad I took the deal, he's helped me a lot. Getting me a therapist, helping me get a job with Geonhak, getting me education. I couldn't read when I met him, now I can and I love reading. The only thing I couldn't really learn was how to be in a relationship, it's so difficult when your whole life is without love."  
"Fuck," Hwanwoong said softly, not really knowing how to really react to everything he had just heard. Seoho chuckled, sounding a bit more like soft sobs than a laugh. Hwanwoong put the ice cream tub on the coffee table and pulled Seoho into a hug. The grief just poured from the older man as he cried.   
"Sorry," he apologised between his sobs.  
"Don't be," Hwanwoong spoke quietly, keeping his tone gentle as he stroke Seoho's back. They stayed like that until Seoho's crying slowed down and eventually Seoho just laid on the couch, his head on Hwanwoong's lap as the smaller man put the movie back on to finish. He absentmindedly stroked Seoho's blonde hair as the movie ended and he put on the second one.   
"Seoho," Hwanwoong said halfway through the movie. Seoho rolled around so he could look up at Hwanwoong.  
"Yeah?"  
"Would you want to date me?" Hwanwoong asked, not able to maintain eye contact when he did. "I like you, a lot. Maybe it's because I've been without another person for so long and I've simply fallen for the affection or maybe it's because I do like you for who you are. I understand Youngjo's warning, but if we can agree to some boundaries, maybe it could work."  
Seoho didn't respond, making Hwanwoong finally look back at him. He seemed lost in thought, a look of uncertainty on his face.   
"What would the boundaries be?" He finally asked.  
"Minimal physical contact while I'm still on the month deal, including not going into each other's rooms. Any physical contact we do have has to be like this, just being together while watching movies. Snuggling, laying our heads on each other's laps. Platonic sort of skinship. Just, go on dates and take it slow," Hwanwoong suggested.   
"Ok, let's do it. I wouldn't mind dating you, you seem like a really good guy and you have great movie taste," Seoho smiled happily, his eyes becoming crescents.   
"And we can't keep it secret from Keonhee and the others," Hwanwoong added. Seoho's smile faltered a bit.  
"I suppose that's probably the better idea," he murmured.   
"I don't want to keep secrets from them, it feels like I lack trust and with how much they've helped, it feels wrong not to let them know."  
Seoho nodded. "Nah, I understand. We'll let them know tomorrow and maybe go on our first date this weekend? I have Saturday free."  
Hwanwoong smiled. "Sure, I like the sound of that."  
Seoho gave one last smile before rolling back to face the tv and the two continued the movie. The anxiety inside of Hwanwoong was now gone. He felt no worry about dating Seoho, more excited. It made him want to bounce on his toes but he kept himself settled, continuing running his fingers through Seoho's hair as they finished watching the movie.


	6. Chapter 6

Hwanwoong wanted to go out. He was feeling a little cooped up and wanting to get some fresh air, but no one else was awake. He knew he promised not to leave the apartment alone but he wondered how much trouble it could really cause if he just left for a short while. He was pacing the room, trying to dissipate some of the pent up energy or being stuck inside.  
"You ok, Hwanwoong?" A deep voice startled the short man. He turned around, seeing Geonhak standing in the hallway. The two hadn't spoken much over the past two and half weeks Hwanwoong had been there. Mostly just greetings and the occasional how are you.   
"I'm feeling a bit antsy, I want to go outside," Hwanwoong answered. Geonhak nodded in understanding.   
"I was about to go out. You can come with me if you want."  
Hwanwoong grinned happily.  
"If that's ok," he said.   
"Of course," Geonhak offered a small smile. The two both put their shoes on and headed out. Hwanwoong wasn't sure where they were going but he didn't particularly care, he was outside and breathing in fresh air.   
They ended up at a dance studio, much to Hwanwoong's surprise.   
"I volunteer to teach dance to at-risk youths," Geonhak explained as they went inside. Hwanwoong smiled at this, he hadn't properly been able to dance since he was kicked out but still did so when he had pent up energy or needed money. Dancing and singing were easy ways to bask. He looked around in awe at the dance studio. It wasn't anything fancy but being inside one just felt right for Hwanwoong. He stared at himself in the floor to ceiling mirrors. He could see the noticeable changes from being in a stable environment. He wasn't as stick thin, finally gaining weight he needed.   
Geonhak put on some music. The song was familiar to Hwanwoong, something popular from his time in middle school. Through the mirror he could see Geonhak doing stretches. Hwanwoong rolled his head around, stretching out his back a little before bouncing on his toes.   
He waited for the chorus before beginning the dance, his limbs moving from mostly memory. He had taught himself the dance for this song when he first started getting into dancing. His movements were a little stiff, from not doing the choreograph in a long while but still good enough to anyone untrained.   
He finished the dance, panting slightly from lack of practice and noticed Geonhak leaning against the wall opposite the mirrors, watching him.   
"That was really good," Geonhak commented with a smile. "You're a natural."  
Hwanwoong blushed. Geonhak held up a bottle, offering it to him. He walked over to the older man, taking the bottle and gratefully drinking the cold water.   
"Do you want to help me out?" Geonhak asked. "I'll treat you to dinner afterwards."  
Hwanwoong smiled. "Sure."  
Geonhak went over what he was teaching the kids for that day as the room slowly began filling with children ranging from 5 all the way up to 15, boys and girls. They all happily greeted Geonhak as they arrived but were a tad wary of Hwanwoong until Geonhak was given the opportunity to properly introduce him to everyone. As the lesson went on, slowly the kids started being friendly to Hwanwoong, trusting him. Partly due to Geonhak trusting him but also due to his friendly demeanour.   
By the end of the day, Hwanwoong was exhausted. They did break for a short moment to have a quick lunch but it hadn't been much and not only was Hwanwoong tired, but he was also hungry. He did have dinner to look forward to afterward, he wondered where Geonhak would take him.   
"You did good today. All the kids seem to like you which is amazing. They sometimes find it hard to warm up to other adults," Geonhak smiled. The two were sitting up against the back wall, drinking water as they cooled down.   
"I've always been good with kids. Thanks for letting me help out."  
"Don't mention it."  
Hwanwoong took a swig of his water before a thought entered his mind.  
"Can I ask for your story?" He said, looking at the older man.   
Geonhak sighed. "I suppose it's my turn. Last step until you hear Keonhee's story."  
"Is his story bad?"   
Geonhak shook his head. "Nah, not particularly if you were to put all the stories side by side but that's not the point. We're not here to compare scars, we're here to heal each other. For as long as I could remember, I was my uncle's play thing. Mum had been considered unfit to look after me, dad wasn't in the picture so my uncle got guardianship over me. He had a high standing in society, he was a principal of a local elementary school. He volunteered and was friendly to everyone he met. He was well loved, but the reality that I knew was that he was a monster. My earliest memory was when I was four, him coming into my room. Said family snuggled together but he did more than that."   
Geonhak paused, taking a drink of his water and remaining silent for a moment before continuing his story.  
"When you grow up, with the only parental figure doing unspeakable things to you and telling you to never tell anyone. That everyone had the same secret and it just wasn't something you talked about, you end up thinking it's just normal, that every kid goes through it. Sometimes he would give me to his friends, pass me around as if I was just this toy. It wasn't until middle school that I began to realise it wasn't normal. We had someone come to the school, to talk about that stuff. I approached them, told them what my uncle had been doing to me. To their credit, they believed me at first and tried to help me, but no one else believed me. No one could believe that the well respected principal that was beloved by all his students could possibly hurt someone. So in the end, everyone decided I must have been angry at him and tried to ruin his reputation out of spite, not that I could have possibly understood what exactly I was saying, I was still a child. I kinda gave up seeking help from adults, I learnt that they were quick to take things at face value."  
Once again, Geonhak went quiet as he took another sip of water. Hwanwoong could barely believe what he was hearing but he was beginning to understand Geonhak's relationship with Dongju.  
"When I was in my mid teens, I started working out and learning to fight. It helped release all that pent up anger inside from what was happening and then one night I realised something. I was getting stronger and was able to start fighting him off though he had been losing interest in me, I wasn't a little boy anymore. He told me at this point, if I tried to tell anyone anything about what he had put me through, he would make it that I would end up in jail. That he had that kind of pull. Once pedophiles lose that little boy to fondle, they end up finding another. I didn't want that to happen so I found his hard drive, full of… you know… some starring him and me, others what he bought from his friends and online. I discovered where he hid it, so I took it. I created copies of the videos I was in onto different flash drives and sent them to everyone. News spread like wildfire and before they could formally arrest him, he killed himself. All the adults around me, looked at me with pity. All so sorry for not seeing the signs and I told them they were willingly blind to them. After that I left, headed to this city. Just this homeless teen with no money, lived mostly on the streets. Eventually ran with this small street gang, I was with them until I tried robbing this way too rich for the area trust fund kid. His bodyguard easily flipped me onto my arse," Geonhak chuckled at the memory. "That was Youngjo-hyung, he wasn't that much stronger than me, I easily surpassed him after I started living with them but he just had that bit more training on me. Keonhee, the trust fund kid, said I didn't look too well. It wasn't a lie, I was pretty beaten up when we met. He took me back to his apartment and gave me the month deal. At first I was resistant and was going to leave but Youngjo-hyung convinced me otherwise. He said that if I leave I was going to die a young death with no one to mourn me. Just another blip in a failed system. He told me staying with Keonhee would lead me to a more rewarding life. So I stayed and Youngjo-hyung was right. I have a life I never thought I would ever have, I long since learned to go beyond what haunts me. Now I have a family, I have people who love me and care for me and it's more than I ever felt I deserved in this life."  
Hwanwoong wiped away a tear he had realised he shed.   
"Thank you, for telling me it all," he said in a quiet voice. "I couldn't possibly imagine going through all that. Honestly, after hearing everyone's story, mine really does pale in comparison."  
"Like I said, it's not about comparing scars. We're here to heal each other. Dongju told me about your story, he shouldn't have but we share a lot. People sometimes see us as a couple, and maybe in a weird sense we are. Neither of us have sexual feelings towards men, despite our sexual history being only with men. In a way we fill in those cracks others have left, like two pieces of a puzzle that are designed to be together. Anyway, it mustn't have been easy for you, what you went through," Geonhak offered a small smile.   
"I never thought I would have a home again," Hwanwoong said. "Fifteen years in a loving home, only to have them reject me for something I couldn't help. I did try, so hard to have some kind of feeling towards women, like I do towards men but it never happened. I tried keeping it secret but that failed too. I'm glad Keonhee decided to help me. I'm glad to have met all of you, to hear your stories and to see the way you are all there for each other. It's truly like a family and I really want to be a part of it."  
"You have about a week and a half left but by the sounds of it, you've made up your mind. Anyway, come on," Geonhak stood up. "I am starving. Name what you want and we'll get it."  
"I wouldn't mind some samgyeopsal," Hwanwoong said timidly.   
"Oh, I haven't had that in ages. Sure, I know a great place," Geonhak grinned as he held his hand out for Hwanwoong. Hwanwoong took it and was pulled to his feet. He looked at the taller man and smiled happily back.


	7. Chapter 7

Hwanwoong felt like he was on cloud nine as he walked around a local festival with Seoho. It was their official first date and Hwanwoong was excited. The others were with them, but mostly off in pairs doing their own things. When Hwanwoong and Seoho told the others their plan to date, they were met with uncertainty. It all mostly boiled down to them all knowing what Seoho was like and all not wanting Hwanwoong getting hurt. Ultimately though, Youngjo stated it was pointless to try and stop them. That if they understood the risk, then they will get support from the others.   
Hwanwoong was grateful that the others didn't shut down him dating Seoho. They stuck to their own promise, keeping the level of affection low and not being together in either of their bedrooms. Seoho did have some trouble holding back but Hwanwoong always pointed it out to him, keeping their communication up so they understood each other.   
They held hands as they walked around the festival. They played a few games, Seoho winning Hwanwoong a small plush sloth that he absolutely adored. It was a fun first date, both enjoying each other's company.   
"We should get something to eat," Seoho suggested. Hwanwoong nodded in agreement. As the two walked over to the food stalls, Hwanwoong could hear what sounded like a child crying. He went in the direction of the crying, pulling Seoho along.   
"What's wrong?" Seoho asked.  
"I can hear a kid," Hwanwoong answered. They followed the sound until they came across a little boy, hiding behind a stall and crying.   
"Hey, are you ok?" Hwanwoong asked as he crouched down in front of the kid.  
"I don't know where my mummy and daddy are," the little boy cried.   
"We'll help you find them. This is Seoho and I'm Hwanwoong but I'll let you call me Woongie," Hwanwoong smiled.   
"My name is Jaesung."  
"Hop on my back, I'll carry you. You'll be able to see better," Seoho offered, crouching down with his back to the kid. Jaesung wiped his tears away and got on Seoho's back. The boy gasped when Seoho stood up.  
"You're really tall," he exclaimed excitedly. Seoho laughed.   
"I don't think I'm that tall."  
"You're taller than him," the boy pointed at Hwanwoong.  
"Well that's not hard," Seoho joked, receiving a glare and slap on his arm from Hwanwoong.  
"Not funny," he pouted. Jaesung giggled, which made Hwanwoong smile.  
"Ok, let's go see if we can find your mummy and daddy," Hwanwoong led the way, heading back into the crowd. Seoho following close behind. They looked for an information stand, figuring that would be the best option. As they made their way, Jaesung suddenly called out in delight.   
"I see them, I see them," he said as he pointed. Seoho and Hwanwoong walked the way he pointed until he asked to be let down. He ran from them as soon as they did into the arms of a couple.  
"Mummy! Daddy!" He cried out happily.   
Hwanwoong froze the moment he realised who they were. Before him was his parents. Jaesung was their new son, technically his brother. He felt his entire body go numb. They looked up at him, equally as surprised to see him.   
"Hwanwoong?" His mother asked, unsure.   
"Let's go," Hwanwoong turned around and walked away.   
"Wait, please," his mother called out. He stopped where he was but refused to turn around. He could feel his body shaking.   
"Hwanwoong, can we please talk to you?"   
Hwanwoong looked back, seeing his mother was just behind him. He wasn't sure what to do, he wanted to yell at her, to ask why but instead he kept himself calm.   
"I'm glad we managed to find your son. You don't want to lose another one," he said before walking away as quickly as he could. He heard his mother call his name, as well as Seoho but this just made him break into a run. Tears fell freely from his eyes as all the pain came flooding back. He didn't stop running until he was as far from the festival as possible. He did feel bad, leaving Seoho behind but the pain was too much and he just wanted to escape.   
By the time he stopped running, he was in an area he didn't recognise. He buried his hands in his pockets as he walked around, wondering what he should do. His heart ached. Just seeing his parents and seeing his little brother who replaced him. He hated them for doing that to him. He stopped when he saw a bridge. His parents didn't want him, they rejected him. The two people in this world who were meant to love him. He felt like he shouldn't exist, like he was never meant to live. If they could so easily replace him, it meant he was disposable.   
Hwanwoong walked to the bridge. If he was disposable, then he should just end it all. That's what every part of himself told him. There was no point living when you can be so easily replaced. He wouldn't be missed. He stepped up on the railing.   
"Hwanwoong!" A voice called to him. He looked over to see Keonhee, panting slightly as if he had been running.   
"Get down, now," he demanded. Hwanwoong listened, stepping down back onto the bridge. Keonhee walked up to him.   
"Seoho told me what happened," he said as he pulled Hwanwoong into a hug. "I know it must have hurt, seeing them when you weren't ready. Seoho talked to them, they want to talk to you."  
Keonhee pulled away and looked at Hwanwoong, as if searching for something in the younger man's expression.   
"Why?" Hwanwoong asked.   
"He didn't ask. He came and found me as soon as possible. Everyone is out looking for you."  
"Why after all this time would they want to talk to me? They abandoned me, they kicked me out with fuck all on me!" Hwanwoong yelled. He was angry, so very angry. Keonhee stepped back but didn't say a word.   
"Seven years I was on the street. Seven fucking years!" Tears began falling again. "I could have died and all they did was fucking replace me. They were meant to love me, I was their son. Just because I liked guys didn't change that about me and yet in their eyes it did."  
Hwanwoong dropped to his knees, bringing his hands to his face as he cried into them.   
"Why couldn't they just love me? Why did that have to change?" Hwanwoong asked, looking up at Keonhee. Keonhee knelt down next to Hwanwoong and pulled him into a hug. He didn't say a word, he just let Hwanwoong cry until he couldn't cry anymore.   
"My heart hurts," he murmured with a weak voice.   
"Come on, let's head back," Keonhee said softly. He released Hwanwoong and stood up. He offered the shorter man a hand, pulling him to his feet.   
"I'll message everyone to meet us at home," Keonhee smiled.   
"Yeah, let's go home," Hwanwoong smiled back weakly.  
The two men walked together, leaving the bridge and heading home, Keonhee leading the way. Hwanwoong found himself surprised how close he had been to the apartment. They were the first two back.  
"Keonhee-hyung," Hwanwoong said as they sat in the lounge room. "What's your story?"   
Keonhee looked at Hwanwoong with a smile. "I was waiting for you to ask. Mine isn't exactly like yours or theirs. I was never homeless. I was born into a rich family. It's why Youngjo likes to call me a trust fund kid. I grew up with a silver spoon in my mouth until I was about 8 years old and my parents died in an accident. Now, I was their only child, set to inherit everything but not until I was 18 so my inheritance was handled by my relatives. Some of it couldn't be touched, but some could and was. They didn't care about me, showed me no love and left me in the hands of endless nannies. Any time I grew attached to one, she would be replaced. Eventually I just grew cold. I didn't want to form attachments but that unfortunately messed with my head. At around 15 I ended up having a mental breakdown. I had no one to turn to and added pressure of school. I would have most likely been fine but my relatives decided that I needed to be institutionalised. As much as I hate them for doing that to me, I am also grateful. I met people I would have never met before in my limited social groups. People who had been through things like Geonhak, and Seoho, and Youngjo, and Dongju, and even you. They weren't adults, just teens but a lot of them knew once they hit adulthood they would have nowhere to go. They would end up back on the streets, homeless and with no families," Keonhee paused for a moment to let out a sigh.   
"When I finally turned 18 and was released, I could finally touch my inheritance. I probably ended up with about 70% of what it originally was so I ended up suing the people who were by all rights my family but had proven they weren't. The case was in my favour. They had tried arguing costs to raise me but I had enough evidence to prove a lot of the money went to frivolous things. After that, I sold off a lot of the family assets. I didn't need the mansions or expensive cars. I ended up putting a lot of that money away to help people. I accumulate enough interest through the banks to ensure I have a steady enough cash flow to support myself while helping those I can. I would never consider my life hard, especially when I compare it to those I've helped but it's not about comparing our lives. It's about healing ourselves with the help of others and for me, it was about finding a real family. This is why I always give the option to stay here after the month is up. Obviously not all took that option but the ones who did, they are in my eyes family and I would go to the end of the world for them."  
"Yeah, I feel the same," Hwanwoong smiled, a small happy smile. "I don't need to talk to my biological parents or even properly get to know Jaesung. They aren't my family anymore."  
"Just know, if you do change your mind on that one, I will help however I can."  
Hwanwoong looked at Keonhee before pulling the taller man into a hug. "Thank you so very much, for all of this. I know the month isn't up but I really want to stay."  
Keonhee chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Hwanwoong. "The others were the same, they all chose to stay before their month was up."  
The two stayed in each other's embrace for a moment longer, only letting go when they heard the door open.   
"Hwanwoong!" Seoho said, relieved to see him. Hwanwoong got up and walked over to the blonde man, pulling him into a tight hug.   
"I'm sorry for running away," he said.   
"That's ok, so long as you're safe."  
"So long as I am here with my new family, I think I will always be safe," Hwanwoong looked up at Seoho with a smile. Seoho cupped his face and pulled him into a kiss.  
"I like the sound of that," he said happily.  
Everyone was happy to see Hwanwoong. All stating how worried they were and making Hwanwoong feel like he belonged. To have people who truly worried about him and accepted him for who he was. He never thought in a million years he would have this. He finally found his place in this world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if I will write anymore of this but I hope the ending is ok <333


End file.
